Unleashing Darkness
by kitten148
Summary: Several One-shots about Danny becoming Dan in different ways. (Includes Character Death, betrayal, Self-Harm, and more triggering junk)(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.)
1. Darkness Rising

The reporters had flocked to the scene of the fight: the first battle that phantom had participated in since the explosion.

It had been two days since the Fenton's ghost portal had overloaded and blown up their house and the surrounding neighborhood, claiming the lives of the Fenton family and a few others.

There was a crash of breaking concrete and the air was filled with dust, choking the reporters and blinding the cameras. All that could be seen of the battle was flashes of green and pink energy. There was a flash of darkness and a shadow was seen near the edge of the cloud of rubble.

The reporters looked excitedly at the shadow eagerly waiting for it to exit. To their surprise, when the shadow stepped back out of the cloud with its hands in the air, it was revealed to be neither the Wisconsin ghost, nor Danny Phantom, but Mayor Masters.

"Ph-Phantom," the Mayor's voice had lost its normal smooth tone and was trembling with terror, "what would the media and the government think if you killed me?"

"I don't care." Phantom's normally light, joking voice had turned dark and menacing and the air pulsed with cold, "There are seven people whose opinions matter."

Mr. Masters looked relieved, "Well, then what would they think?"

Phantom stepped out of the cloud of dust and everyone gasped. His suit was torn and burned along with the skin underneath it and he was dripping ectoplasm from numerous cuts. The left half of his face was an ectoplasmic mess, and his remaining eye was glowing bright red and trailing red vapor.

"They're all dead." Phantom snarled at the mayor, "You slaughtered them. Ruthlessly. Painfully. Mercilessly. And now it's your turn to die." He charged glowing green and red ecto-blasts.

Masters looked upset. He glanced at the news crews with a look of indecision, then quickly turned back to Phantom with a forced look of confidence, "You wouldn't." he whispered, "It goes against your obsession."

Phantom smirked wolfishly, "You should have known this was possible. When you learned about Dan and how he came to be."

Masters' eyes widened, and his expression melted into terror, "No…" it was barely audible.

Phantom took another step forward.

Masters stepped back and crouched into a fighting position. Two black rings sparked to life around him, turning him into the Wisconsin Ghost.

Phantom surged forward, into the air, and snarled. "_Die._"


	2. The Fiercest Torture

The projector clicked on. It was showing the news, but something was wrong. It didn't seem to be coming from a dedicated camera, but rather a bug. The bugged person moved forwards smoothly, gliding around a bend and revealing a large room.

In the room were seven people. Valerie Grey, Jasmine Fenton, Jack Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, the female Phantom look-alike, and Danny Phantom himself. The humans and clone were in clear tubes, made of reinforced and (In Dani's case) ghost-proof plexiglass, while the Ghost Boy was chained to the wall with ectoranium cuffs and chains, a curtain separating him from the others in the room.

"Now Daniel," the viewers jumped when the camera-carrying person spoke: '_That's the Wisconsin Ghost_', "I have tried many times to break you, but never successfully."

Phantom raised his head, "Whatever you're planning, Plasmius, it's not going to work."

"Oh, it may." Everyone could hear the vampiric smirk in Plasmius's voice, "You see, this time, I will not simply attack your public image or self-esteem. No, this time, I am destroying the very things you hold dear.

The curtain rose, and the viewers watched Phantom's face as the other six occupants of the room were revealed. It melted rapidly from emotion to emotion: confusion, dawning understanding, shock, anger, and finally fear.

There was clinking and screeching of rusted metal as Phantom thrashed and struggled against his bonds, "Let them go!" he shouted furiously, "it's me you want, let them go!"

"Now Daniel," Plasmius turned, and the camera was pointing at what appeared to be a control panel, "If I let them go, then what would be the point of catching them in the first place?"

He chuckled softly and warned Phantom, "These levers are essentially specter deflectors. You touch them in your ghost form, you get the shock of you afterlife." Then added to himself, "Which includes me." A second later, a ring of black light went over the camera.

When he had transformed, Plasmius reached up to a lever labeled 'useless abomination' and yanked it down. A crackle of electricity filled the air, quickly drowned out by a shriek of agony, revealed to be the Phantom look-alike when Plasmius turned back to the room.

He laughed at the sight of the ten-year-old getting tortured, "Oh, the wonders of technology." His voice had lost the echoing quality of his ghost half and seemed very familiar to the viewers.

The screaming stopped and all that was left of the clone was a puddle of green ectoplasm.

Phantom cried out in rage and seemed to _flicker_. An image of a stronger, more mature Phantom appeared. Then it was gone.

The room was filled with silence for a few seconds then Plasmius broke it, malicious pleasure running through his voice, "I've wanted to do that since I made her."

There was a loud clunk from one of the containment tubes and everyone turned their attention to Tucker Foley. He waved frantically at Phantom and smacked his PDA against the plexiglass again.

Phantom finally turned towards him and he started signing in rapid-fire ASL, and a viewer that knew sign language translated, "_It's broadcasting_." Tucker looked at Phantom to see if he got it, then signed some more at the halfa's confused look, "_The spy camera is connected and broadcasting_." Realization dawned on Phantom's face and he nodded at Tucker.

"But, Vlad," Phantom's eyes locked directly on the camera, the viewers reading the message there screaming 'HELP ME!', "What would the world say if they learned that you killed Danny Phantom's ten-year-old daughter?"

Vlad snorted but was prevented from saying anything by Phantom talking again, "After all, if the GIW learned that the Mayor of Amity Park is actually a dangerous, child-killing halfa scum…"

"Well the only way they could know that is if one of you eight tell them, and that's not going to happen, because they," Vlad gestured to the still-occupied containment cells, "Are never going to leave alive, and you are going to become my apprentice."

Phantom growled at him and strained against the cuffs again, but it was in vain as Vlad turned back to the control panel and yanked down on the lever labeled 'Annoying Moron.' There was no scream this time. Though the subject was strong, no human could possibly take the voltage it required to melt a fully stabilized ghost, halfa or not, so the only warning the viewers got of Jack Fenton's death was his daughter's scream of denial.

Once again, Phantom's form _flickered_, turning red-eyed, with a white blaze as his hair.

Vlad seemed not to notice, moving on to the next lever, this one labeled 'Perfect Leverage.' With a simple click, Jazz and Danny's remaining parent was reduced to a body on the floor of her cage.

The teens in the containment tubes saw the flicker this time, trading horrified expressions.

Vlad evidently gave up on dramatics, as he flipped two more levers in rapid succession, 'Bothersome Techno-geek' and 'Useless Pawn' touched down and the two dating teens slumped to the floor.

Turning to his remaining captives, Vlad paused as he caught a short glance of the 'alternate Phantom' that had flickered into existence for longer than it had before. He brushed it off as his imagination, and smirked at the restrained halfa, "Say your last goodbyes, Daniel."

The 'Goth Girlfriend' lever hit home, and all the bases for Phantom's obsession were gone.

In that instant, his core imploded on itself, rejecting the fact that it had failed to _PROTECT,_ as it had always striven to. Phantom's very _being_ burst afire with pain and loss. The fire consumed all, until nothing was left save Rage. So Rage he did.

The rusty chains snapped like grass stalks as Phantom lunged for the object of his hatred, bringing fire and death with him as his hair burst aflame and his eyes shot blood-red.

Phantom connected, and the camera gave out, leaving the audience in various states of shock and loss.


	3. Warped Obsession

**AN**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I know that, canonically, there is no way that Sam or Tucker would ever give Danny to the GIW, but that is why this is a Fanfiction.**

* * *

The blaring of the ghost alarm caused everyone to jump before they quickly ducked under their ghost-proof desks. The door burst open and three GIW agents stalked through it and scanned the room. Danny didn't register what was happening until the agents leveled ecto-guns at him.

One of them stepped forward and addressed him, "Daniel James Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, you are under arrest according to the anti-ecto acts, section one: paragraph three. Surrender and no one will get hurt."

Danny snorted, thinking, '_no one but me_,' but came out from under his desk, "How did you find out?"

Sam and Tucker walked through the door, dark expressions on their faces, "We told them. You're a danger to society, Danny, it's for your own good."

Danny was shocked, he felt his core twist inside him, trying to reject the information. He barely noticed Sam stepping towards him with ecto-cuffs until he felt his core seal. Looking in her eyes, he saw not even a twinge of remorse, and his core gave up deceiving itself.

Everyone shivered at the demented smile that grew on Danny's face, "But, Sammykins, you've forgotten one important thing."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Now is really not the time for a psychology lesson, but if you insist. When the center of a ghost's obsession fades or gets destroyed, the obsession can warp into something else entirely" Danny cocked his head to see if she was getting it.

She wasn't, "And?"

"And the base of my obsession was my friends." '_Why can't she understand?_'

"What are you getting at?" she demanded coldly.

"Dan."

Sam and Tucker flinched back automatically. The agents and students looked at them in confusion.

Only Sam saw the red glow of Danny's eyes and called, "Get down!" as she dove under her own desk. Tucker followed her lead, but the agents looked around in confusion.

Danny's transformation rings appeared, turning him into his alter-ego. Instead of his normal self, though, his eyes burst crimson, his hair turned to flame, and his canines became sharp and vampiric. He yanked the cuffs apart with one jerk and shot into the air, "Have fun dying."

Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he phased through the roof, but Sam and Tucker were still tense and ready for action. They were right to be, too.

A haunting shriek filled the air and the whole school building crumbled, taking everyone inside with it.


	4. Ice Rejected Ice, and Flames Consumed Al

He was too late. Sam was gone, taken completely by Undergrowth before he could get there. How- what could he do now? There was nothing left.

'_No!_' a voice in his head shouted, '_Your family is left! Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Jack, and Maddie are still here, and they need you!_'

He took a shuddering breath, '_Yes, they still need me, and- and- and Sam would have wanted me to keep going._' So, he rose, and kept going.

* * *

_Freezing, crackling, shifting, ice rushed toward Him, spreading across the ground. No, not ground. _

_Vertigo struck Him as he flew backwards, his viewpoint shifting. It was vines, leaves trees, being consumed by biting, choking ice._

_The life that was formed by the lush forest shifted into Sam, _His _Sam. Ice was on her cheek, like an unshed tear, still spreading. It overwhelmed the life and light, spreading Dark tendrils like shadows from a winter moon, creeping and freezing across the plants that made up her face, chest armslegshandsfeet_eyes._ Her lovely lilac eyes, made of lavenders and violets, choked by the harsh moon-blue._

_"__Danny," she called, her voice echoing with the crackling of ice, "Danny, why did you leave me? I trusted you! I trusted you! You left me to die!"_

_"__No," He shouted, but his voice didn't work. Ice was holding him in place, and He shivered uncontrollably, "No, Sam please!" He fired Ghost rays that fizzled out as they left His hand, He reached for electricity, finding none, He screamed, hoping for a ghostly wail, but was silenced by the ice. He reached for every power he had, finally attempting the essence of his core. _

_The ice encasing Sam cracked, chipped, and finally shattered. Chunks of ice with jagged edges flew past Him, as everything exploded. The ice was green. Frozen vines and flowers encased in ice. Where was Sam? He searched but saw nothing._

_He stumbled as revelation hit him. He had killed her. He froze her through and shattered her. Nothing was left. Nothing was left. Nothingwasleftnothingwasleftnothingwasleft._

* * *

He woke with a gasp, His nightmare in vivid detail. He reached for his core and formed an ice crystal is his hand. As soon as it formed, He shrieked and destroyed it, shards of ice flying off. Flinching at the reminder of His dream, He silently made a vow.

_I will never use my ice again. Ice killed Sam, I don't need it._

He laid back down, exhaustion quickly calming his racing heart and dragging him into slumber.

* * *

His decision shattered his core. Ice rejected Ice and Protection forsook Protection as his core continually shattered and rebuilt itself. Had He been a normal ghost, the shattering of his core would have forcibly faded him, but in his human form, he didn't notice that his core began emanating heat, striving to be as different from ice as possible. It tried, again and again, to keep his precious Obsession, but in the end, Protection was too close to Ice, and his core reformed without the urging.

* * *

As He woke, he painted the world in red and orange. Ice had destroyed everything, maybe the world had too much _cold_.

There was shouting, someone at his door, '_Danny, Danny why did you leave me?' Sam shouted, ice encasing her_.

No, not Sam, Jazz. What was she saying? He didn't need to leave, it was fine, in fact, it was _perfect_. No ice, no horrid, freezing ice, could survive this lovely place.

He felt his flames spread. Okay, now he can leave his room. The rest of the house was just as beautiful.

What? Stop? Why would he stop? Who is that? Why would they want him to stop? He ducked, and a bolt of green ectoplasm shot over his head, spreading and putting out one of his lovely fires. Red overwhelmed his vision, and Flames consumed all thought.


End file.
